


Not enough blue

by Markedbyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blue Eyes, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Season/Series 06, lisa is not the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedbyhell/pseuds/Markedbyhell
Summary: «Hello Dean»  Castiel smiled sincerely. The light from the window filtered through the curtain, playing on his bearded face, his sharp chin, on the chapped lips only to explode into the blue of his eyes.Oh no.Dean found himself drowning in that blue.5 of 31 days of Destiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 43





	Not enough blue

Dean, after his brother had thrown himself into the cage, found himself lost.

But he made a promise, and he was a man of his words.

_ A normal life. _

Dean still remembered Sam's face as he begged him to give up that life forever and when Lisa took him in, Dean had nothing left to lose: the apocalypse had stolen everything from him.

Dean managed to settle down, an honest work and friends, but the nightmares still haunted him despite the past few months.

Lisa couldn't really understand, no matter how hard she tried, she just listened. She was the one who asked him to tell her about his life as a hunter, his life before. And with the help of a few beer, he had always satisfied her for better or for worse.

He had told her about his mother and the apocalypse, the monsters and the demons.

Heaven and Hell, Angels and God.

Lisa had been fascinated and thanks to too many beers, after those stories she dragged him into the bedroom, taking him forcefully, devoting herself only to his pleasure.

Over time it had almost become some kind of foreplay: the more Dean opened himself, the more Lisa claimed him, fucked him to impress her imprint on that already marked body.

Then, one day, despite having spent months not mentioning him, Dean told her about Castiel.

For hours and hours, during about five glasses of whiskey, telling her about their days together, the battles fought side by side and those black wings that emanated pure grace – wings who had shattered his entire existence on a september night.

Dean described his dark hair and his eyes. The trench coat he always had on and that stick in his butt he never managed to get off.

And that night, for the very first time, Lisa didn't want him.

Dean did not give much weight to it and continued to tell her everything, every memory, every shade of _blue_ that the light gave to those eyes.

\-----------------------

Months later, when his life came back to ask for the bill with the face of a brother that Dean thought he had lost forever, Dean also found his identity:_ hunting, killing, saving people_.

He had rejected that life for so long, but only then, with a gun in his hands and Sam and Castiel at his side, Dean came back to breath.

The hunts began again as if nothing had ever really changed. And when Lisa called, because she always did, Dean would tell her what he could, avoiding blood and monsters, dwelling on how good it was to have Sam back. And yes, also about how great it was to have his angel back, an high-ranking heaven man, and _"do you know that his eyes are almost purple now?"_.

\----------------------

His routine was back to being the same as ever, the same of simpler times, before the angels and the apocalypse.

His brother had changed a bit, but Dean could undestand after years in hell.

The case, a simple vampire's nest, had brought them to Indiana this time, near Cicero. And Dean really wanted to go and visit her, but Lisa beat him to the punch of time by plunging in front of the door of the crappy motel they were staying at.

Lisa hugged him hard, smiling, holding him, breathing his scent one more time.

«_My eyes aren't blu enough_» she whispered then, an once from his ear. «Please, don't be an idiot Dean» and simply, without further explanation, she left closing the motel's door behind her. Dean really didn't know what to say – not that she had given him time to do anything -, he just stood there, still in the same place clenching his fists.

Lisa couldn't really think that.

He may have mentioned them once or twice during the year they spent together –_ maybe twenty_ – but it didn't mean anything.

«Castiel!» Dean shouted out the name to the empty room. «Castiel, get your feathered ass over here. Now!»

Two seconds later, a swish warned him of his arrival.

«Hello Dean» Castiel smiled sincerely. The light from the window filtered through the curtain, playing on his bearded face, his sharp chin, on the chapped lips only to explode into the _blue_ of his eyes.

_ Oh no._

Dean found himself drowning in that blue.

And he had no idea what was wrong with him, he just knew he was angry and confused, and sad and yes, maybe he was a little scared, so in his head pulling his angel even closer and storm his lips for some answers made perfect sense.

How they ended up in that position – he sat on the bed with his pants open and Castiel knelt with his cock in his mouth- Dean couldn't say for sure. The only certain thing was that he was biting his lip to stop himself from screaming and that was one of the most spectaculare blowjobs of his entire life.

No games, no tiring foreplay. Dean let his head go back, feeling the angel lick along his dick and close his lips around the head, swirling with his tongue before letting him sink all the way down, pressing in the perfect way, teasing him just to take it again and again.

Castiel grabbed his butt-cheeks and urged Dean to thrusts into his mouth, stealing the last sparks of lucidity.

And when the angel groaned vibrating over him, Dean even missed breath to scream.

The hunter grabbed the dark hair between his fingers, pulling them hard.

He sank into his throat once, twice, three times, fucking his lips brakeless while the orgasm exploded inside and outside his body, pouring between them, leaving him completely exhausted and satisfied.

«Your eyes are _actually really, really blue_» he whispered, letting himself fall on the most uncomfortable bed in the universe.

«What?» Castiel got up effortlessy, standing over the bed. He looked at him full of hope, leaning slightly forward, trying to understand if Dean, on the verge of sleeping, would be okay with his presence, terrified of asking too much.

«Forget it» he replied, waving him by the collar of the trench next to himself, bursting with laughter at the smile born on Castiel's face. «I'll explain it to you later» He squeezed him even tighter, passing his fingers through his hair, this time gently, discovering them as soft as feathers. «We have all the time in the world anyway»

He kissed him again and drowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave kudos and comment. I would really really appreciated it.


End file.
